Conventionally, a fuel injection valve is provided to an internal combustion engine for injecting fuel so as to perform combustion in an engine. For example, according to JP-A-2006-200378, a pressure sensor is provided to a fueling path for detecting pressure of fuel in the fueling path so as to control the fuel injection valve based on the detected pressure.
The pressure sensor is configured to output a detection signal according to the pressure of fuel. The output characteristic of the detection signal has an individual difference. For example, when two different pressure sensors detect the same pressure, the detection signals of the pressure sensors have a deviation therebetween. The deviation in detection signals of the pressure sensors may be obtained beforehand by conducting an examination. However, an error may be caused in obtained deviation in detection signals.